


In Love

by Jupsy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupsy/pseuds/Jupsy
Summary: What if Isak knew the penetrators before going to Hartvig Nissen?





	1. The beginning

Hartvig Nissen

Vilde, Eva, Sana, Chris, Noora, Jonas, Isak, Magnus, Mahdi were all gathered in front of the school talking about creating a russ bus. When suddenly Vilde starts talking about the Penetrators.

 

Eva's Pov

“We have to go to one of the parties of the Penetrators! They're all '97 boys which is good for us! And they're sooo hot! Especially William!” Vilde says with hearts in her eyes.  
“Who’s William?” Eva asked in confusion.

“Only the most popular handsome guy in our school.” Vilde explained, a dreamy look on her face.

Vilde bumped her arm against her friends and gestured towards the parking lot where William and two other guys were.

“That's him!”

Their eyes followed William as he walked towards school, hair in his face and a serious look in his face that made him even more handsome, the other two guys trailing behind him.

“He's so hot.” Vilde said, a small sigh escaping her mouth.

“And manly.” Chris added.

Eva smiled slightly hearing the boys complaining that he wasn't so special. He was hot indeed but his friend, one of the two guys that were trailing behind him sure was sexy too, she noted.

 

No one's Pov

By the time William and the two other boys walked inside the school building, the gang continued the talk about the bus. What they didn't noticed was when the boys were entering the school the intense look William gave Isak.

 

Wiliam's Pov

I woke up felling happy, today is the first day of my crush at Nissen. It may not look real, but I like someone, and it isn't a girl. I met him at a coffee place near by a few months ago, I remember him being outside smoking a cigarette, looking sexy af as I may add, with his red snapback that looks so good on him. We talked almost every day since then, he's a cool guy even the penetrators liked him. Suddenly, I heard a sound coming from my phone, checking it only to find a message from Chris.

Chris: What's up? Meet you in front of the school with one of the boys.

William: Fine. Almost there.

I grabbed my car keys and drived to school quickly. I walked out of the car already spotting Chris and Dan, one of the penetrators.

“Let's go inside.” Said William, already looking forward to meet Isak.

We went inside the school making the people that were outside looking mostly to me and Chris, but we didn't mind the attention we were already used to it. I watched as Isak group turned around to look at us, I looked at Isak watching him looking at me too but then looking back at his friends as the boys started talking. I stopped looking at him as I entered the school building going straight to the lockers.


	2. The invite

Isak's Pov

 

I watched as William, Chris and Dan, one of the penetrators guys entered the school, William and Chris attracting attention because of their good looks. They were the most popular guys in school, everyone wanted to go to their parties, the parties that were most talked about and that not everyone could get in, and everyone wanted to sleep with them because they were the hottest guys and the richest in the school. All the girls drooled all over them, even a handful of boys did. But I didn't care that they're were popular and all that shit, I like them, not only from the outside but from the inside too. I left my thoughts when I heard Jonas calling my name.

“Isak! Are you hearing anything we're saying?” Jonas asked looking at me a little worried.

“Ahn..no?.. Sorry I was thinking about other things.” I replied.

“Well, we were talking about the party that the penetrators are giving. Since we're going to create a russ bus, we have to gain popularity for our bus to be the best. And what's the best way to gain popularity? The penetrators party of course. The only problem is how to get in, we have to be invited.” Vilde explained already thinking about a plan.

“Since I'm not going to sleep with any '97 boys, you're the ones that are going to have to sleep with them.” Stated Sana, looking to the girls. “And you boys are going to have to sleep with a lot of girls, and if you sleep with a university girl it's even better. Magnus has to step up his game, I want you to at least lose the title of a virgin it's about time.”

“Not even a blind girl seems to want him.” Mahdi spoke, snickering.

“Well, Eva and I are together so neither of us are going to sleep with anyone else.” Pointed out Jonas.

“Yes, and I don't see Magnus sleeping with anyone as well, and since I'm not going to sleep with anyone too, that leaves Vilde, Isak, Mahdi and Chris.” Noora concluded.

“But first we have to be invited to the penetrators party.” Eva pointed out.

“I can get us invited.” I said, already thinking about asking William about it.

“You do?! How?” Asked Chris surprised.

“I'm friends with some of them, so it's no problem.“ I responded.

“Problem solved” Said Eva.

 

*******

 

We split up going to class, since not everyone had the same schedule. I went to my locker that was right next to Jonas, opening it with a little difficulty. I took out the things that I needed for my next class, math, thinking about how much I wanted to go home already. Once I had everything, I closed my locker already turning to go to class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around recognizing the person immediately.

“Long time no see pretty boy!” Purred penetrator Chris.

“Hey Chris.” I greeted him smiling.

“I wanted to talk to you more, but if William finds that you missed class because of me, he will fry me alive.” Joked Chris. “So come on! I'm going to take you to class.”  
He took me to class as he said, only leaving to his own class when I gave him a peck in the cheek. I entered the classroom going to the back, sighing I could only think about the end of this class, who the fuck invented math? I took out my phone starting to play something on my phone.

Half an hour later, he was still playing in his phone, now a different game because he got bored of the other one, he received a text from William.

William: Hey.

Isak: Hi.

William: Just wanted to ask you if you're coming to our party this Friday?

Isak: I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Yes, I'm going but can I bring some friends? They bring drinks.

William: You can bring them, but only if you come to my house tomorrow. Chris will be there too.

Isak: Okay. What time?

William: At 15:00.

Isak: I'll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm sorry if my chapters are too small!  
> In this chapter we see a little interaction with both Chris and William, it's not a lot I know but I promise next chapter they're going to talk a whole much more. And we're going to see more pairings ;)  
> Thank you for reading <3 See you next chapter!


	3. I'm going to be sick.

Eva's Pov

Me and Noora have the same boring class together, which is good, because that way I'm not going to die alone here. We're having History together, something I could not understand one bit. Why do we have to know all this stuff? I just want to be with Jonas. I tried to think about something to pass the time, because in this class it looks like time isn't passing, like the clock is broken. The class was boring as fuck, and those stupid girls laughing like retards at the back was only making it worse. I looked behind hearing my name, seeing that was Ingrid and her friends who were laughing. Fuck! They were laughing at me.

“Just ignore them. If you ignore them, they will stop. They will see that they’re not affecting you so talking shit about you and laughing out loud so you can notice will be pointless. But of course if you want payback, I’m here.” Noora smiled.

When Ingrid and me stopped being friends I had no one, I had Jonas and Isak, but when they were together I felt left out, I knew I wasn’t left out but they’re strong friendship made me feel like it. . Now, I have tons of real friends, two of them still being Jonas and Isak, but now it was Noora, Mahdi, Magnus, Vilde, Chris and Sana as well.  
“Thank you Noora.”

“Anytime. And you should know, I don't know how Jonas dated that.”

“Me neither.” I smiled.

 

Mahdi's Pov

When class ended I went to find the group, spotting them at a table all chatting. I walked up to them, siting by Magnus side. Magnus.. That's the name of the guy I like. I'm bisexual, I always liked girls, they're soft curves, big or small breasts, and they’re moans when they're being touched or being kissed. With Magnus it's different, I like him all. At first, I must say that I didn't really feel a spark, I was attracted to him but that was all. Now, that I got to talk with him, hang out with him almost every day, get to know him and shit, I fell head over heals for him. I always tease him for being a virgin, but I find it cute and it only makes me to want him more, and who cares if his a virgin? I am too. I hooked up with girl, but I never did the real deal. 

‘’Hey, Magnus.’’ I said to him. Today is the day, I'm going to confess to him.

‘’Halla!’’ Magnus said excited.

‘’I wanted to talk to you about something, go to my house today, it's important.’’

‘’Okay.’’ He said with concerned eyes.

‘’It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.’’ I smiled.

 

Isak's Pov

After school, I went home to make lunch to me and my mom. After I ate, I left my house, relieved to have peace away from the troubles at home. I spent a lot of time in the summer in William's house or in Chris's house, I felt at peace there. There was one day when they came to at mine and my mother went crazy, she tried to throw a glass at me and Chris, just failing because we dodged, making the glass hit the wall behind us. Chris threw a plate at the wall beside her, not trying to hurt her but scare her. William, at the time, was in the bathroom upstairs, he came down running after hearing all the noise that we were making. When he appeared, he realized what was happening quickly grabbing my mom to stop her from throwing anything else. After that day, we always hang out at one of their houses.

I knew the way to William’s house perfectly, having gone there so many times. I stopped in front of his apartment door, ringing the bell. I heard some noise from the other side of the door, watching as a girl with dark brown hair opened the door.

‘’Hello? Who’re you handsome?’’ She said eyeing me down.

‘’I’m Isak. I wanted to see William, is he inside?’’ I tried to be polite, maybe it was a cousin or something not some girl he hooked up with. William wouldn’t do that, he knew I was coming. At least that was what I hoped. 

‘’Yes, he is. But right now he’s showering, he said something about having visits and smelling like sex would be weird.’’ 

I tried to stay calm, how could he? I knew I was nothing to him, nothing but a friend.. But earing that William had a girl before I came was heart crushing. I felt the need to throw up, going pale from the images that appeared in my mind, images of him with her. I leaned in the wall next to the door, feeling sick as her hands reached to my shoulders.

‘’Are you okay? I can get you a cup of water, just wait right here.’’ Her eyes were filled with worry, but I could only think of the images every time I looked at her face, how could I hate her? She looked like she was a nice person. 

‘’No thank you, I think I’m leaving. I’m not feeling good and I would probably be better at home in bed.’’ I had to leave, I couldn’t even look at her.  
‘’Okay, you’re probably right. It was nice meeting you Isak, I hope you get better.’’ She offered me a smile.

‘’Yeah, bye.’’ I said seeing her closing the apartment’s door.

I went outside quickly, looking to the every direction so that if Chris showed up I could hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a long time. I hope you like it <3  
> Until next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted and I'm pretty nervous about it. This idea has been in my head for about 2 months, and I finally decided to write it! My mother language is not English, so sorry if I made any mistakes. Hope you like it! <3  
> I love Isak/Chris but I also love Isak/William so I made Chris/Isak/William bc why not? ;)


End file.
